Did anyone remember me?
by LoveChangedTheGames
Summary: This story is in Foxface's point of view, her last thoughts before her death, some back story and her last words to Katniss and Peeta in the arena.


My stomach has shrunk to about half the size it was since I've been in the arena, never being full in my life back home, then being served some of the most spectacular food in the world for a week and then returning to slim pickings, just barely keeping myself alive, is not exactly how I imagined my last little while on this planet. My long, bright, red hair which just days ago, back in the capitol fell in waves of pure silk around my shoulders has matted together in a low bun that bobs around on the back of my neck. My face is covered in a layer of dirt and grime I have applied as a sort of camouflage on my pale skin. And both my arms and legs are covered in scratches and gashes, some infected so badly I've lost total feeling in those parts of my body.

Back in my district my father was a power plant worker and my mother was an apothecary, both geniuses, passed down their knowledge to me being their only child. I could identify any edible plants and greens among the shrubbery inside the fences of district 5. However, my family never being able to afford to buy the over price fruits and breads from the merchants in the district, in the brisk frozen winters when all the shrubs were dead and buried in snow, we only had one option, stealth. From a young age my father taught me how to steal bits and pieces of food from the wealthier inhabitants in town, but such small amounts it would go completely unnoticed. He was very strict with me, because being caught would result in a public execution for the both of us.

Luckily my intelligence had kept me alive to this point. There are only 4 of us left, the big, ruthless boy from district 2, myself, and the "star-crossed lovers" from district 12. I have to pretty well stay hidden in my own small little hideaway. All of the bushes in sight I have picked clean of edible berries and greens, and I also managed to obtain some bits of food from the wreck of the careers supply pile, which by now has been long since eaten. Oh how I long for an entire meal. Maybe if I had of teamed up with that Katniss girl from district 12, I would be eating a decent meal right now. But it's far too late, if I were to walk into their territory now and be spotted it would for sure get me killed, I know they want to go home just as bad as I do. One thing that keeps crossing my mind is the fact that I didn't get a single sponsor gift, have they? They must have, the audience loved the 2 from 12, and district 2 is always a favorite among the capital audience. If I were to drop dead right now, would anyone reallt remember me…..?

I think to myself, _I wonder if anyone even bothered to learn my name_…. But there I see it, a pile of plump juicy berries just laying there on the edge of the woods and pack (probably containing food) beside it. I haven't eaten in so long and now they've walked almost into my territory and have all this food, it's like a delivery. Nobody's appeared from the woods in several minutes, but I can only assume it's the ones from 12. And after watching her In training, I know she passed the edible plants test with flying colours too. Quickly I look in the direction of the lake, the boy's not there, he must be hunting them down, or now that I think about it, hunting _me_ down.

Now out of both fear and hunger, I sprint across the plain to the berries; I stand above them panting trying to catch my breath. I carefully examine one of the berries, break it open between my fingers, red. I've definitely never seen these berries before, they aren't like the ones that grow in our district, but I trust her instinct, if they're eating them and…

My thoughts are cut off, I hear rusting in the bushes and I know she must be coming back to retrieve her belongings, quickly I open the pack and break a tiny piece off of what I assume is some sort of cheese. I know I have to get out of there so I stuff my pockets with berries and quickly zip up the pack, a little more carelessly than I would've liked, and I bolt for my side of the woods.

I can't help myself, I am so hungry, I pull out a handful of berries and start popping them in my mouth. I can faintly hear yelling behind me, I don't know what about, maybe they found the missing food, or maybe the boy from district 2 found them…. Before I can even consider anything else, I'm on the ground, and I feel like the sky is falling on me. It suddenly dawns on me, _this is what it feels like to die. _I turn my head around slightly and yell for help; however I assume my words are not audible because I can't hear them. I think about last words or things I want my parents to hear, but I just lay there, as if awaiting my death, it's not like I was meant to win anyways.

There's sudden pain shooting up through my veins. I feel as if death is hovering above me, and my superstitious side tells me there's something I have to say. I don't know if anyone can even hear me but I try to direct my words to the tributes of district 12, whom I never actually got to know, who's last names I never knew, or about their families or lives back home. But I could feel the connection between them all along, although some things were clearly staged by the capital I could sense they're true love for each other. Therefore I have reason when I say, _you have to win._ And a bright light wizzes in through my eyes and shoots through my body, I can only hope that my last request will be granted.


End file.
